The Princess of Japan
by Senpukuchu o.0
Summary: Mikan is a nerd but she was hiding Her beauty what will happen when she needs to show it to the whole student body
1. Chapter 1

**_Another Fanfiction Please review Guys_**

**Chapter One:The Biggest Mistake**

* * *

I am the biggest nerd in Gakuen Alice but what they dont know is how i really look. How i really look is i have a beautiful Hazel eyes which i hid it behind a thick round lenses then i had long brown hair and curls at the tip with i hid it with a bun a tight one and also i have curves but i hid it behind clothes which are big for me i big you know why i did this well it all started with my old school

"MIKAN-SAMA"People were shouting and running to her

"Hmm?"Mikan said

"We want to eat lunch with you?"the group of girls said

"Alright"Mikan said in a happy tone then they went to the rooftop to eat lunch and was welcomed by a strong wind there they were eating happily then she had to go to the bathroom

"Ive got to go to the bathroom i will be right back"Mikan said in a happy tone then she left to go then when she came back when she was about to open the door she heard the girls say

"I think Mikan is soo annoying!"One girl said

"Yah i think so too even her personalty its like way to cheerful"Another girl said

"She even uses her beauty for making boys like her"Another girl said

"Oh! so thats how you people see me ha?"Mikan said which made the girls suprised

"No it is not"The girls said

"Can you just stop it!"Mikan said shouting at them then left then the next day people were whispering about her

'It speared already ha'Mikan taught

"Isnt she to mean"A guy said

"Yah she uses here beauty to make us like her thats just to gross"Another guy said then Mikan ran cause she couldnt handle it anymore so the next day she transfered to another school which is Alice Academy and also i heard that my old school regreted it when they knew the truth So yah thats what happend now i made my self a nerd so people wont know me at all but i have 4 friends or BFF who knows who i truly am but they were dissaponted at first but was used to it now

"Mikan lets go"Anna said

"Wait let me finish my get up"Mikan said back okay i think it good now Mikan said looking at herself

"Okay i am done"Mikan said

"Alright lets go"Nonoko said but there was something that other people doesnt know about me except my friends I am Mikan Yukihara the Princess of Japan

"Have a safe trip Mikan-sama Nonoko-sama Anna-sama Misaki-sama and Hotaru-sama"the maids and butlers said together

"We are off"They said then Anna and Nonoko was riding at My car Then Misaki and Hotaru was riding at Hotarus car Oh yeah i forgot to mention Hotaru is the princess of France then Anna was the princess of London Misaki was the princess of Netherlands And Nonoko was the princess of America but all of them gathered her cause only Japan has a school for the Princesses and Princes but every princess and princes has to get married after they study

"We are here at the school"Anna said

"Its so tiring"Nonoko said

"I hope no slushie will be splashed at my face on the first day at our new school"Mikan said then they sighed

"Mikan"Misaki said

"HMM?"Mikan looked at her

"You ready?"Hotaru asked her

"Yah but i hope they wont let me take out my get up some schools are like that you know"Mikan said looking worried

TO THE GUYS WHO WERE WATCHING THEM

"Hmm new students ha"Koko said

"They look so hot"Kitsu-kun said

"Except the girl with glasses though"Tsubasa said

"We dont know maybe shes hiding her face from everyone"Ruka said

"But why woulod she?"Koko said

"Maybe she doesnt want us to know what country shes ruling right Natsume?"Tsubasa said looking at him

"Though he is worried who his fiance is he's mom chose it"Ruka said

"What!?"The guys said

"Who is it,what country?"Kitsu-kun said

"Japan"Natsume said boringly

"heh we have fiances to you know"Tsubasa said

"Really what country?"Natsume asked boringly

"My fiance is from France"Ruka said

"Mine's from London"Koko said

"Netherlands"Tsubasa said

"America"Kitsu said

"Hmph"Natsume said

"They said they will be here"Koko said

BACK TO THE GIRLS

"I have a fiance"Mikan said directly which caught them off guard

"What! us too"The girls said

"So what country are they from"Mikan asked

"Mines from-"Anna said but was cut off when the bell rang

"Crap entrance ceremony"the girls said they ran to the place where its held then sat at the chairs

"Gosh theres a nerd and she looks so ugly"a girl said

"Quite Luna they might hear you"The other girl said

"I dont care Sumire"Luna said

"Hmph but we shouldnt judge by the cover"Sumire said then girls were shouting and blushing when they saw five hot guys go in side

"And that guy with black hair will be my Fiance"Luna said

"No he will be mine"Sumire said then the principal went to the stage then the people were quite now

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice"the guy said and heard claps by the students

"I am Narumi the advisor of Class 1-Special class/+A those who are in my class are the smartest people in the campus and they will have different classroom with you and different unifrom with you so let me explain those who are regular they have Brown skirt for girls and a a Brown jeans for guys then a White polo With a Brown coat then you will have White knee high socks then for the guys they have a black tie then for the girls is a black ribbon Then for the special class they will have a Red skirt for girls then a Black jeans for guys then a Gray polo Then a Red coat they have a Gold tie for guys also for the girls the girls will not wear a ribbon just a neck tie then their knee socks has to be black then for you to enter the Special class you have to join the Top 10 students and i have the lists here in my hand "Narumi said

"Of course i will join the special class"Luna and Sumire said which made Anna Nonoko Hotaru Misaki and Mikan roll there eyes

"What a show off"Mikan said silently so they wont hear

"I know"They said the was cut of by Narumi again

"So for top 1 may we call on Natsume Hyuuga to come on stage"Narumi said then when Natsume was on stage girls was shouting and guys was sighing 'We lose'The guys taught

"Hmph"Natsume said

"ALRIGHT! everyone quite"The girls stopped then listend

"This is Natsume Hyuuga you can ask questions to them after i call the last one okay"Narumi made sure then he heard a "HAI" from the students "Then lets continue for top 2 lets call on Mikan Yukihara"Narumi said

"What i am top 2"Mikan said looking at the girls

"Yup so hurry up go to the stage"Hotaru said pissed

"Okay"Mikan said then when she went up to the stage people were dissapointed cause she was a nerd

'They really cant she her beauty with that get up'The girls taught the Natsume looked at her then to the front again

"Then top 3 is Ruka Nogi"Narumi said then he went up on stage and some girls were shouting "Then for top 4 is Hotaru Ima"Narumi said then some guys drooled over her "Then for top 5 is Koko"Narumi said then he went up on stage "Next for top 6 is Kitsu"Narumi said "then for top 7 is Misaki"Narumi said then she went up on stage "Next for top 8 is Tsubasa"Narumi said then went up on satge "Next is Anna"Narumi said Then she went up on stage

"I dont think i will be top 10"Nonoko said looking at them

"I will be the last one"Luna said

"Then the last but not least is Nonoko"Narumi said then shockness was on her face but she went up on stage though "So here are the Top 10 students you may now ask questions"Narumi said but was cut off when Luna shouted

"Why am i not part of the Top 10!"Luna shouted then everyone looked at her shocked

"Maybe you didnt try your best"Narumi said

"Then why the heck does that ugly girl have to be top 2"Luna said pointing at Mikan

"Well she got a 99% out of 100%"Narumi said and the people were shocked at her "Then may i continue"Narumi said

"Yes"Luna said

"So lets start of with Natsume"Narumi said then alot of girls were now raising there hands up

"Do you love anyone"A girl said

"Do you havea boyfriend"A girl said

"What country are you gonna rule"A girl said

"Be my Boyfriend"A girl said then questions keep coming then Narumi stopped them

"Okay for top 2 now"Narumi said then the girls were dissapointed then Natsume just sighed then two guys raised there hands

"Yes you two you can ask her"Narumi said

"Why are you in a get up like that?"A guy said then Mikan went to the Microphone then answered

"Well lets see i dont want people to be friends with me so easily"Mikan said then her voice was music to the ears

"So that means your Beautiful?"The guy asked again but this time excited

"Ah i cant say that"Mikan said

"Next you guy"Narumi pointed to the guy

"Promise that you will do this"The guy said

"Okay"Mikan said she felt that it will not be good then she looked at her friends who was shaking there heads 'CRAP!' Mikan taught 'Dont tell me its that one'Mikan said to herself

"I want you to take off your get up"The guy said 'No! its really that one'Mikan taught the she dropped the microphone, with shock expression of the people but she was more shocked

**What will she do now?**

* * *

_**There it is Please ****Review ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two everyone :))**_

**Chapter Two:My Heart**

* * *

"EHHH!"Mikan shouted

"Um you promised"The guy said shocked

"UM next pl-"Narumi was cut off by Mikan

"Alright"Mikan said then the girls went near her

"You really gonna do it Mikan"Anna said which shocked the guys who were on the stage

"Yeah"Mikan said in a sad tone

"You can just tel-"Misaki was cut off

"I have to do it cause i promised him"Mikan said Smiling to them

"Alright Mikan but you cant put back those things"Nonoko said pointing at her outfit

"Yah i know"Mikan said

"Umm?"The guy said

"Oh! sorry"Mikan said 'So her it is i have to show it already'Mikan taught Mikan started taking out her hair from the bun her hair landed at her hips which had curls at the bottom her hair was shiny and silky then she toke out her glasses which she threw at the people then it broked then she looked up when she looked up the guys were blushing she had a very beautiful brown eyes in short she was so beautiful then Mikan went back to her place then sighed Natsume was just looking at the corner of his eyed 'Hmm it's nice if she was my Fiance'Natsume taught smirking then they continued but i was tired to so lets skip when they went down the stage girls were circling the guys and guys were circling the girls

"Mikan please be my girlfriend"alot of guys said then Natsume Koko Tsubasa Kitsu and Ruka noticed they were having a hard time so the guys went to the girls and grabbed there hands 'Were saved'The girls taught Koko was holding Anna Kitsu was holding Nonoko Tsubasa was holding Misaki Ruka was holding Hotaru and Natsume was holding Mikan then they stopped running then the girls sat on the floor panting "Thanks"was heard by the girls

"Oh there you are Mikan"A manly voice came to them Mikan looked at him and then she was smiling

"Otou-san"Mikan said hugging him

"How are you and you took out your glasses"Yuki said

"I am fine and yah i did sorry"Mikan said but he just rubbed her hair

"Uncle"The girls said going near him

"Oh how are you girls"Yuki said

"We are fine"They said then they were laughing then the guys were about to leave when Mikan said something related with them

"Otou-san those are the guys who were with us in top 10 and they helped us to escape"Mikan said smiling at them

"Oh! i see well please take care of them for me"Yuki said looking at them

"Yes we will sir"They said

"And oh yeah follow me i will give you your uniforms cause you will be wearing it"Yuki said

"Hai"Was heard then they went to the office the Mikan was tankled down by her cute little brother

"Onii-chan"Youichi said

"Youichi why are you here?"Mikan asked him

"Eh! Youichi"Natsume said then Youichi heard him

"Natsume Onii-san"Youichi said then ran to him for a hug

"How are you now"Natsume asked him

"I am fine"Youichi said

"How do you know each other"Mikan asked them

"Well we meet at the park then we played"Natsume said

"Hahaha sorry Onii-chan i didnt tell you"Youichi said about to cry Mikan ran to him

"Ah! its alright Youichi i am not mad at you so dont cry okay"Mikan said

"Yah you are a guy you should be strong"Natsume said then Youichi nodded 'Its like youichi is there kid'They taught 'i didnt make a mistake to chose him'Yuki taught

"Oh! heres youre uniform"Yuki said giving them there uniforms then the girls went to the girls C.R then the guys went to the guys C.R the guys finished changing after 5 minutes they actually looked cool because they unbuttoned two buttons and made there tie lose then after 8 minutes the girls went out the guys were just staring at them cause there curves was very clear but what shocked them the most was Mikan her body was perfect small but curves at right places so for there uniform the girls tucked in there polo in there skirt opened two buttons wore there tie losely then placed there coat 'There perfect'Taught the guys and also the girls when they saw the guys

"So your room is in the middle of the forest just find it"Yuki said then left them

"At the forest?"Anna said

"Thats weird"Mikan said

"I know but we have to find it"Ruka said then left but when they left the normal people who saw them blushed at the girls cause they were hot ahd the same for the guys then suddenly a guy caught Mikan's hand then Mikan looked who it was and saw a tall guy with brown hair

"What do you want?"Mikan asked him

"Hello too i am Akira and i want you to be my girlfriend"Akira said

"No i wont"Mikan said then Akira held her tighter

"Ouch!"Mikan shouted then the group saw her then ran back to the people who was circling her

"You will be my girlfriend"Akira said pushing her hard on the wall tears rolled down her cheeks cause of the pain

"No i wont"Mikan said aggressively

"Now you want force ha"He said to her almost kissing her by force then someone blocked Mikans mouth then they looked at who it was

"Natsume-kun"Mikan said looking at him then Natsume looked at her

"Dont touch my belongings you asshole"Natsume said madly then the guy shivered and ran away Mikan was scared so she feel but was caught by Natsume

"You alright Mikan"Natsume asked her

"Yah thanks again"Mikan said looking at him

"Lets go"Natsume said 'I wish she was my fiance'Natsume taught then when they arrived at a big house like it was a mansion there they were welcome by Narumi

"Welcome to Class +A"Narumi said smiling

"Thank you Narumi-sensei"the girls said smiling

"Can we go in now its cold here"Natsume said

"Oh sure"Narumi said

"Oy! sorry for what i said awhile ago Mikan"Natsume said whispering to her

"Its alright"Mikan said smiling at him

"So i would want to know what countries you are going to rule now"Narumi said

"The country i will rule is from France"Hotaru said and a shock experssion was made by Ruka

"Mine is from America"Nonoko said then shocked experission was made by Kitsu

"Mine is from London"Anna said and Koko was shocked also

"Netherlands"Misaki and Tsubasa looked at her and smirked

"And you Mikan"Narumi said acting like he doesnt know

"You already know BAKA"Mikan said looking at him pissed

"HAHA! but you still have to tell"Narumi said

"I am the Princess of Japan"Mikan said then Natsume looked at her then Smirked 'shes my fiance now i am satisfied'Natsume taught

"WHATTT! your our fiances?"They shouted except Natsume and Tsubasa then the girls looked at them shocked

"Wait so what country are you ruling Koko-kun"Anna asked

"New york"Koko said and Anna hugged him and started blushing

"Then its alright to marry you"Anna said then Koko blushed

"How about you Kitsu-kun?"Nonoko asked

"Thailand"Kitsu said then Nonoko blushed real hard then Kitsu just smiled

"You Tsubasa-kun?"Misaki asked with a what-the-hell look

"Spain"Tsubasa said then Misaki ran to him and hugged him real hard "No way"Misaki shouted the Tsubasa kissed her cheeks

"You?"Hotaru asked with a bored look but inside she hoped it was him

"Germany"Ruka said then Hotaru smiled at him then Ruka went to her then held her hand

"How about you Natsume-kun?"Mikan asked him

"Sweden"Natsume said in a bored voice then

"Ahh! no way"Mikan shouted then ran to him to give him a hug but was blocked by Natsume

"Dont hug me"Natsume said in a angry voice that made Mikan feel a ache in her heart

* * *

_**What could it be and why did Natsume block me?**_

_**There it is please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:Childhood Friend**

* * *

"Dont hug me!"Natsume said which made everyone shock then Natsume went oustide the house/mansion

"What happend to him?"Ruka said

"I dont know"Tsubasa said

"Its simple he doesnt want to marry me"Mikan said then everyone looked at her with a worried face

"Mikan are you starting to like him?"Anna asked

"I dont know i just meet him for one day but what he said just hurts my heart"Mikan said then she started to cry silently then everyone gathered to her

"I will try talking to him for you"Ruka said then went outside to see a hurt Natsume with wounds on his hands and a tree which looked like it had been punched

"You regret it right?"a guy said to him

"Ruka i dont know why i said that"Natsume said to him

"You like her?"Ruka asked

"I dont know"Natsume said then after a week Natsume and Mikan didnt talk even once after that happend 'Crap'Natsume kept repeating that word over and over again then he looked at her back then with out noticing he went to her and then grabbed her hand to go outside

"Eh! Natsume-kun?"Mikan said which everybody looked at them 'What now?'they taught

"Lets just leave them alo-"Narumi was cut off when evrybody was gone 'Sigh lets just give them free period'Narumi taught

"Natsume-kun?"Mikan said struggling from his grip but it was too strong so she stopped but the she noticed that she was caged by Natsume behind her was a tree then Natsume was resting his head on her shoulder

"Im sorry i didnt mean to do that"Natsume said then Mikan pushed him so he backed away

"What so you could hurt me again"Mikan said in a an angry voice

"Mikan listen to what i have to sa-"Natsume was cut off when Mikan shouted something which made his heart hurt

"I dont want to be hurt by the likes of you anymore"Mikan said then she ran away leaving a hurt Natsume behind then Mikan was back at the room and now was crying on Hotarus chest

"Maybe you should have listend to why he did that"Anna said

"Even you guys say that"Mikan said

"Of course cause we dont want to see a hurt Mikan and a hurt Natsume"Nonoko said looking at her

"Natsume will never be hurt for what he had done"Mikan said now leaving them but before she left she said something which suprised everyone

"I dont want to be hurt by the person i love"Mikan said then ran away

"Crap i knew she liked him?"Hotaru said

"Why would you say that"Misaki asked

"I dont think Mikan remembers but Natsume does"Hotaru said

"What?"Nonoko asked

"They were childhood friends cause the parents arranged there marriage since they weren't born yet"Hotaru said and looking at the shocked girls infront of her

"So the childhood f-friend she s-said which she l-loved was N-natsume?"Anna said shocked then Hotaru just nodded

"N-n-no way!"Misaki shouted

"Shh keep it down"Hotaru said glaring at them bringing out her Baka gun

"Oh! sorry Hotaru-chan"They said scared then the guys went in again with Natsume with a painful expression

"Natsume Hyuuga or should i call you Nat-chan"Hotaru said which made Natsume looked at her with a curious

"Where did you know that name?"Natsume said looking at her curiosly

"From Mi-chi"Hotaru said

"You know Mi-chi"Natsume said shocked

"Yah i know cause she is Mikan"Hotaru said confussed

"WHAT!"Natsume said

"Wait i taught you knew already"Hotaru said

"How should i know when she changed so much"Natsume said then ran outside to find Mikan then he spotted her under a big sakura tree when he was about to say her name he heard her say "Where are you Nat-kun"Mikan said in a said expression

"M-mi-chi?"Natsume said then when Mikan heard him say a name which was only said by Nat-kun she looked who it was and she saw Natsume there when she saw him she stood up ready to run but was caught by Natsume and then Natsume said it again "MI-CHI"Natsume said almost shouting Mikan was confussed how he knew that name then she said

"Nat-kun?"Mikan said looking at him Hazel clashed Crimson "NAT-KUN is that you?"Mikan asked then Natsume nodded then Mikan was about to hug him but she stopped because of what happend before Natsume saw this and regretted it again so he hugged her Mikan was shocked at first but returned the hug

"Mi-chi"Natsume said the name again then hugged her harder

"Ah! N-natsume i-i cant B-breathe"Mikan said then Natsume let her go

"Sorry Mikan"Natsume said but she could see that he was hurt then she gave up

"We didnt you hug me the last time"Mikan asked him but was ready for any answer that would come out from his mouth

"Because i was scared"Natsume said

Mikan looked at him "Scared of what?"Mikan said

"Mikan i am scared that if you hugged me i would l-love you more"Natsume said then blushed but he hid it with his bangs when Mikan heard that Mikan blushed a dark shade of red

"Did i hear that right you said you love me?"Mikan repeated

"Yes Mikan i said i love you"Natsume said then Mikan was crying so much then Natsume pulled her for another hug the the group went out of the bushes

"They finally confessed"Ruka said then Mikan and Natsume looked at them

"But they didnt kiss to bad"Koko said then Mikan was blushing then Natsume said

"Didnt you guys see we were having the time of our life but you just had to butt in"Natsume said irritated then the group looked at him shocked even Mikan was

"Wohh! sorry dude we will go now"Tsubasa said then left them alone

"Why did you say that Natsume"Mikan said

"Cause i wasnt finished"Natsume said

"Ehh?"Mikan said confussed

"Would you be my girlfriend Mikan Yukihara"Natsume said then Mikan cried

"Yes!"Mikan said then jumped to him then Natsume caught her then Natsume gave Mikan a kiss on the lips at first it was just a peck but it became a passionate kiss then Mikan broked the kiss then she said

"Dont you think its useless if we are in a relationship we are arranged in a marriage after all"Mikan said confused

"Dont break the mode Mikan"Natsume said in an annoyed voice then Mikan just laughed the kissed him again at the cheeks

"I love you"Mikan said

"I love you to Mi-chi"Natsume smirked then Mikan blushed

* * *

_**To be continued ;)**_

_**or is it finished? if you want more just tell me :P **_

_**Please Review Guys 3**_


End file.
